dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Companion quests (Dragon Age II)
Layout I... cannot navigate this list at all. I tried editing it but all the special codes go right over my head, and I couldn't figure out where all the extra text was coming from. My suggestion would be to have either sub-headings for Act I, Act II, and Act III quests, OR group them by companion. If somebody would be so kind as to bring some order to this page, it would be much appreciated. - Ancestralmask (talk) 21:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) The issue had to do with the main quest pages -- because they lacked style headers, their text appeared in the list. I've fixed the issue.Evanjamesroskos (talk) 13:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup of Quest names A number of the links of this page were appearing in red because the main quest pages either lacked proper name tags or the capitalization of the names was done improperly. I have fixed as many broken links as I can find, but I did not have time to go through and check to ensure that a page exists for every quest. As such, there may still be some dead-end links on this page despite a page existing for the quest already. When in doubt, check to see if a quest already has a dedicated page by checking the address. For example: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Birthright The above address should link to a page for the quest named Birthright. You can simply type the name of the quest at the end of the address to check if a page already exists for that quest. If there is no page, then one needs to be created. Start with a template. If there is a page, then the quest name tag needs to be corrected on the individual quest's page; correcting the quest name tag on the individual quest's page will ensure proper linking from the Companion Quest page. I hope that makes some sense! Evanjamesroskos (talk) 13:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Quest arrow icons Anyone know why the icons look different depending on the quests? Is there a preferred arrow icon to use? The one without the black background is the new quest arrow icon from DA2. Considering it's a DA2 quest list, we should probably use that one.GodsGameFreak (talk) 15:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. :The reason they show up with the quest arrow icon from Origins is due to the template using that icon by default. You must specify which icon to use by adding the following line in the QuestTransformer: : |icon = Quest icon DA2.png :The extra space between "icon" and the "=" is for ease of reading/editing when reading the wiki code.--'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I updated all the current quests to use the proper icon.GodsGameFreak (talk) 17:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Redesign I changed the design to use a sortable table, to make it a bit easier to navigate. I also left a space for notes, so people can explain stuff like "quest y is available after completing quest x". My hands are aching after doing that massive table though, so it won't be me - AGA 15:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) XSS detected Noscript detected a XSS attempt on the Companion Quests page Herwin (talk) 13:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) MotA companion quests .. are missing from the list. Should we add them? Asherinka (talk) 16:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) And an alternative question) * Some companion pages had listed the quests under a separate caption * Some companion pages had listed the quests in the romance section * Some quests that clearly relate to specific companions are 'main'/'secondary' rather than 'companion' ones (i.e. Tranquility etc) and are missing from this list * MotA companion quests are missing from the list I've added a list of all quests related to a specific companion ('main'/'secondary'/'companion'/'MotA') under a separate caption to all companion articles (updated if the list was already present/deleted lists from 'romance' sections). The question is: Do we need this page at all now? Asherinka (talk) 16:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :"Tranquility" is considered a main quest by the game, so it's listed as a main quest instead (Main quests (Dragon Age II)). :As for MotA and Legacy quests missing from here, they can be added. :I think the page can still be of use. It's a list of all companion quests for those who don't want to check companion pages. --'''D. (talk · ) 17:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand re main quests, I just wanted to say that the reader who is interested in a specific companion will look up all his quests regardless of how they are tagged by the game. Therefore I added all of them to the companion pages. ::Ok, I'll add MotA quests to the list then. Asherinka (talk) 17:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC)